Steve, Herobrine, AND Minecraft! This CAN'T be good!
by LunaLighta
Summary: I'm just average teenage Minecraftian girl. Only thing is my best friend ,for over 9 years, is a prince and my lover is a killer. Could life get any better? StevexOCxHerobrine
1. Intro

Okay, so my story is a bit different than others. For starters, I'm Amber Anombil. I'm 16 years old, and I live with Steve and Notch. They aren't my parents or relatives, but think of it this way; they are my caretakers. My parents, my real biological parents, they died from some random reason. I was only 6 at the time, and I really don't remember much anyways.

But then this other dude; I forgot his name, said something like... "I'll be back for you little girl, and when I do, you'll escape the horrors of this world." And poof, he's gone.

But that was, whoa, ten years ago. Well, back to the present, Steve and Notch found me on the streets of his village, trying to steal some bread.

Steve was the first to speak to me, and he only said "Hi…" He was pretty shy and was the same age I was; 8.

Notch asked what the problem was, old baker told him I was stealing, and Notch just whisked him away, like he was some sort of fart. Anyways, that was when he asked me to stay at his mansion. Steve, apparently, was to become the next Ruler of the tiny village. But to do so, he had to defeat this dragon, and have a wife.

By now, I'm sure your guessing 'Oh so you're the next queen…' Well yes, but not of this village specifically.

Hold on, I'm getting way too ahead of myself. I sometimes do that. Well, let's go back to the age of 13.

(So this is the new story I'm starting on Quotev. So i decided "Why not bring it to Fan fiction?" And HERE IT IS! I'm going to update here and there, but the best place to look for this story is on /ErieLighta )

Till next Time

~LunaLighta


	2. Chapter 1!

Chapter 1!

"So, Steve is the next ruler?" I asked Notch.

"Yes, Amber, Steve is the next ruler." he said proudly.

"Daaaad, you're embarrassing me!" Steve exclaimed, as his face tinted a light pink.

I laughed as Steve's face became red. "So Amber, I w-was wondering if you'd l-like to go swimming with me…" Steve stuttered.

I smiled, "Sure Steve, I'll go get ready, meet ya down here in 20 minutes." I said while walking up the stairs.

I got my 1 piece bathing suit on, as I put on waterproof shorts over it. I also got a purple beach bag and put my speakers, my iPod, and my sweater inside the bag. I walked down the stairs to find shirtless Steve at the doorway.I looked away from him, too embarrassed to look at him. This, of course, was the first time I saw him shirtless. But it the image will never leave my mind. He had a cute 4 pack, lean, and a bit muscular. He was just adorable.

"Are you ready Amber?" he asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned to look at him, "Yeah," I said.

"Let's go!" He picked up his bag and his shirt, and walked out the door.

We walked to the lake that was near the village and put our stuff down on the sandy shore. Steve went to my bag, turned on my speakers, connected my iPod to it, and put on 'Before Monsters Come'.  
*song suggestion while listening to this part. Link: /blog/before-monsters-come-a-minecraft-...*

"You've got to be kidding me…" I said, a smile appearing on my face.

I turned around and faced Steve as he started to sing along with the song.

"Hey girl I'm waiting for ya, I'm waiting for ya, make sure that you come back to me." Steve sang.

I jumped up and sang with him. "And have a good time, a good time, the music up the monsters gone." Steve smiled and took my hand.

"Yeah, we'll be going at it hard, just pretending that we're safe, even though we're not…" I smiled back.

"Yeah, we'll be going at it hard, just pretending that we're safe, even for one day…" We both smiled as wide as a mile as we sang together the chorus.

"Let's go crazy, crazy baby while we have the sun, we'll always have each other, even when we run, and never have to look around for anyone, while it's light let's have some fun… before monsters come."

Steve started leaning in to me. I started closing my eyes until I saw something move in the distance. I looked around Steve and squinted in the distance, since I didn't have my glasses.

Steve looked at me then to where I was looking, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure I saw something over there." I said.

I let go of Steve's hands and walked over to that spot.

"I don't think you should go over there Amber…" Steve spoke up.

"No, something is over there, and I need to see what it is…" I told him sternly.

Steve started packing our things as quickly as possible.

_'What's up with Steve? He's **never** this nervous...' _I thought.

He grabbed my hand, "Amber, we have to go NOW." He ordered.

"I want to see what's over there!" I shouted.

A bush rustled in the same spot. I walked over to it cautiously, as it kept moving more and more.  
I put my hand out and said "H-hello?"

"H-hi there." It said. I jumped back and fell to ground.

Steve ran over to me. "Who are you?!" he shouted.

"I promised you I'd be back little girl…" my eyes widened. It was _him_.

***YAY I finished this chapter! My arm hurts a lot, and I still have a freaking Reading article that I have to do.. so yeah, BE THANKFUL BECAUSE I HAD TO LISTEN TO THAT SONG A MILLION TIMES! So...  
What is YOUR favorite Minecraft song? Review below what it is!***

Till Next time

~LunaLighta


End file.
